Fooling Myself
by tehMimo
Summary: Enrique's a player, he knows but he doesn't care! Does he? After hurting the feelings of Johnny's ex-girlfriend, will he soon find out who he really is? *Song 'Clown' by Mariah Carey!


Mimi: I claim first fic on ENRIQUE!!! ^-^ Haha! The song is by Mariah Carey but when you see the lyrics you're going to think I'm dissing Enrique, but I'm not! I'm actually his biggest fan! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade blah blah blah! You don't have to rub it in my face okay??? But the song is by Mariah Carey!

And specials thanks to K-Chan for helping me find a song! Without her, this fic would've ever happened!

**********

__

I should've left it at, how ya doin'  
I should've left it at  
I like your music too, and  
I should've never called you back  
When you pursued me  
I should've never given you  
My f****** N two way  


Flipping her black hair, she glared at the blonde boy who was beside her. "You're a two timer you creep!!!" A blonde girl and a brown haired girl defended Enrique, the blonde boy. "Who do you think you are???" The black haired girl who was named, Mirai fumed and slapped Enrique's face! "I hope I never see you again!!!" The two remaining girls fell down to Enrique and said, "Enriki-poo! Are you going to be okay???" Enrique nodded slowly as he watched the angry girl leave. This was Enrique's life, later, he has to make sure to be more careful of these things.

I should've never listened  
To your woeful stories  
The ones I'm sure you  
Told a thousand times before me  
You should've never intimated  
We were lovers  
When you know very well  
We never even touched each other

Enrique fell onto his silky bed and found himself gazing at the radio, it was playing some stupid song from Mariah Carey(I am not dissing her, it's Enrique!). Enrique turned around and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn't a player was he? He always just tried to be a happy camper but instead he was flirting with some girls and he knew when his dad came home, he would be fuming.

All his childhood, Enrique's life was a sad and lonely life. All his dad wanted was for him to grow up right and respecting others even if they were on a lower life style then him. Enrique didn't like his father very much but for his mother's sake, he stayed with his family. Enrique was the only living child in the family, two years before Enrique was born, he would've had a older sister but the baby died after five days. Losing all the hope, Enrique's mother became too ill and was thinking it was all her fault. After Enrique was born, his family wanted him to be the best, because the doctors said that she could never have another child. His mother was glad to have him, but Enrique's father wanted him to be stronger, since he was born a weak baby.

__

Who's gonna love you when  
It all falls down, and  
Who's gonna love you when  
Your bankroll runs out  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
When the star of the  
Show isn't you anymore  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
Fall down...  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
Fall down

Enrique wasn't the problem. His father made him work so hard, it made him drift away. To the boys, he wasn't anything because he was as strong, but to the girls, he was cutie number one!!! So Enrique began to drift away from his family honours and jobs. But that was one too big mistake.

As Enrique spent more time with the beauty queens, his mother wasn't seeing him much and cried. "Where is Enrique???" She would cry, but her father would only growl and say, "Ignoring his duties again." Girls come and girls go, Enrique couldn't find a better way to say it. Until that one day when his mother fell too ill to complain about Enrique not with her. All she said was, "Please, let Enrique know that, he has always been the special little guy I was hoping for. Please do not forget and please don't hurt him!" and with those words, she fell into the deep sleep where she can never wake again. 

__

I gotta break it to ya delicately, dunny  
Takin' my g5 twenty minutes wasn't nothin'  
But I guess you wouldn't know  
That's the way I roll  
Consequently now your ego's fully  
Overblown

But Enrique's father had been lying! He had never told Enrique anything, he just said that he was a disgrace to his family and especially his mother. He didn't know she would die so soon.

Curled up again on his bed he thought and thought about the past. Squinting and hurting, he didn't even know why he went back to flirting. It had cost him the last chance to see his mother, and even his stupidity was against him! So he started to be with girls and happiness soon arrived. But not the kind he excepted.

Overblown by the truth that he was a player just broke him down. Did he want to spend his life with dozens of girls by his side? Why couldn't he just settle for one? Like all the normal boys. 'Because I am not normal! I am royalty, I am rich, but I also had my mothers love.' He thought as the music soothed him to sleep.

__

You don't want the world to know  
That you're just a puppet show  
And the little boy inside  
Often sits at home alone  
And cries, cries, cries, cries  
(Boo hoo. Who?)  


There was the sun in the sky, the birds' loud cries but still the young boy slept through his thoughts and his dreams; he still didn't the choice. Still in his deep slumber, a servant walked into his room and said, "Sir Enrique, please wake up. Master Oliver is here with company." Enrique groaned, not wanting to get up from his slumber, but he got up anyway and smiled, "Good morning."

Enrique ran down the stairs, his worries and past were in the back of his mind, in an empty box of thoughts. Smiling, Enrique jumped down and opened the door! There was Oliver and….. Mirai?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!!?!?

__

Who's gonna love you  
When it all falls down, and  
Who's gonna love you  
When your bankroll runs out  
(When your bankroll runs out)  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
When the star of the  
Show isn't you anymore  
Nobody (Nobody)  
  


"You creep!" The pure hatred was in her eyes, she was like a girl version of Johnny. She had a bad temper and a bad mouth! She fell in love with Johnny before, but things didn't work out. Instead of making her feel better, Enrique made her feel like a fool! "You creepy bastard! I don't want to see your face! You destroyed my good side!" Oliver frowned, not knowing what was going on. But he knew that whatever was going on, it was not a good thing.

__

Your pain is so deep rooted  
What will your life become  
Sure you hide it  
But you're lost and lonesome  
Still just a frail shook one  


Mirai had left! "I guess… she didn't like me?" Oliver shook his head and said, "What happened?" Enrique sighed, knowing Oliver was going to ask eventually. 

Mirai sat alone. After Johnny and her fought for the last time, she thought it was a good thing to start all over again. A hand was on her shoulder. "Go away Enrique! I don't want to hear your jokes today!" Enrique had a sad face, and kissed her on the cheek. Mirai didn't get mad like she normally does, "Thanks for trying Enriki-kun! But nothing can change the feelings I have now." Enrique smiled and sat beside her, "Come on! It's a club! Have fun for once!" Mirai shook her head but Enrique 'insisted'. But Enrique just HAD to bring some other girls! "Enrique! I knew you were still a damn PLAYER!!! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE WORST THAN JOHNNY!" And left!

__

Who's gonna love you  
When it all falls down, and  
(Tell me who's gonna love you? Who? I'd like to know)  
Who's gonna love you when  
Your bankroll runs out  
(If you didn't have nothing)  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
(Who, who'd still be there)  
When the star of the show isn't you anymore  
(Nobody, nobody, nobody, oh)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(There ain't nobody baby)  
Fall down...  
(Bullies in the schoolyard)  
(When they fall they fall hard)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(Yeah... so you)  
Fall down  
(Better think twice, better play nice)  
('Cause who's gonna be there)  
  


"It's no use! No matter how much you want to apologise, she'll never take it!" Oliver said as he sighed at Enrique who was running around Rome looking for the black haired girl. As they walked back to Enrique's mansion, Oliver started to say, "Hey, don't worry. She'll come around!" Enrique nodded wondering why Johnny and Mirai broke up. Mirai was too hard and complicated. No one can understand her.

__

Who's gonna love you when it all falls down, and  
(When the jokes on you)  
Who's gonna love you when your bankroll runs out  
(A marionette show)  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
(Who's makin' you move though)  
When the star of the show isn't you anymore  
(I know what kills you slow)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(I'm gonna keep your little)  
Fall down  
(Secret though, mmmm, hmmmm)  
(And you know that I know)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(You're no superhero)  
Fall down...  
(I guess your mamma never told you that what goes around comes around. Pow)  
  


"Mirai, I'm sorry. I really am." Enrique said as he stared out the window. Also remember some words Oliver had said. _Give her some time. Her life is falling apart, especially when she believed Johnny was her true love. Her tempers just as bad, but she's human…_

'I'm sorry Mirai.'

  
**********

Mimi: DONNNNNEEEE!!! Sorry it was so short! And confusing but do you think I should continue this anyway? Anyway, thanks K-Chan again!!!

****

MARIAH CAREY LYRICS  
  
**"Clown"**  
  
_I should've left it at, how ya doin'  
I should've left it at  
I like your music too, and  
I should've never called you back  
When you pursued me  
I should've never given you  
My fucking N two way  
I should've never listened  
To your woeful stories  
The ones I'm sure you  
Told a thousand times before me  
You should've never intimated  
We were lovers  
When you know very well  
We never even touched each other  
  
Who's gonna love you when  
It all falls down, and  
Who's gonna love you when  
Your bankroll runs out  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
When the star of the  
Show isn't you anymore  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
Fall down...  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
Fall down  
  
I gotta break it to ya delicately, dunny  
Takin' my g5 twenty minutes wasn't nothin'  
But I guess you wouldn't know  
That's the way I roll  
Consequently now your ego's fully  
Overblown  
You don't want the world to know  
That you're just a puppet show  
And the little boy inside  
Often sits at home alone  
And cries, cries, cries, cries  
(Boo hoo. Who?)  
  
Who's gonna love you  
When it all falls down, and  
Who's gonna love you  
When your bankroll runs out  
(When your bankroll runs out)  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
When the star of the  
Show isn't you anymore  
Nobody (Nobody)  
  
Your pain is so deep rooted  
What will your life become  
Sure you hide it  
But you're lost and lonesome  
Still just a frail shook one  
  
Who's gonna love you  
When it all falls down, and  
(Tell me who's gonna love you? Who? I'd like to know)  
Who's gonna love you when  
Your bankroll runs out  
(If you didn't have nothing)  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
(Who, who'd still be there)  
When the star of the show isn't you anymore  
(Nobody, nobody, nobody, oh)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(There ain't nobody baby)  
Fall down...  
(Bullies in the schoolyard)  
(When they fall they fall hard)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(Yeah... so you)  
Fall down  
(Better think twice, better play nice)  
('Cause who's gonna be there)  
  
Who's gonna love you when it all falls down, and  
(When the jokes on you)  
Who's gonna love you when your bankroll runs out  
(A marionette show)  
Who's gonna care when the novelty's over  
(Who's makin' you move though)  
When the star of the show isn't you anymore  
(I know what kills you slow)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(I'm gonna keep your little)  
Fall down  
(Secret though, mmmm, hmmmm)  
(And you know that I know)  
Nobody cares when the tears of a clown  
(You're no superhero)  
Fall down...  
(I guess your mamma never told you that what goes around comes around. Pow)_


End file.
